Danke
by VTK
Summary: Je vis l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je suis au concert des Tokio Hotel. Je pense alors que ma joie est à son point culminant mais en réalité je suis pas au bout de mes surprises...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un concert inoubliable

Résumé: Je suis au concert des Tokio Hotel avec ma soeur et je vis les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, avant que Bill ne me fasse monter sur scène...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

Note : Cette histoire n'est pas nouvelle, je l'avais déjà mise en ligne sur ce site mais elle a été supprimée. Voici sa ré-édition, à découvrir ou redécouvrir.

* * *

**20h. La foule en délire hurle le nom du célèbre groupe allemand. Des fans hystériques scandent le nom de leur préféré, certaines pleurent, d'autres essayent de franchir les barrières les séparant de leurs idoles. Au milieu de cette foule d'hystériques en chaleur, il y a moi, luttant pour ne pas me faire piétiner. A mes cotés, ma soeur, qui lutte tout autant que moi. Toutes les deux, on cherche tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers la scène en jouant des coudes. Après un combat éprouvant, on atteint enfin notre but. On est juste en dessous du chanteur, Bill. Il vient d'achever Totgeliebt, et s'adresse désormais au public en allemand. Ce qui fait que je ne comprends rien. Tout d'un coup, ma soeur me regarde, les yeux brillants. Elle apprend l'allemand elle. Ce qui fait qu'elle comprend quelque chose...**

-Il va choisir quelqu'un.

-De quoi ?

-Il va choisir quelqu'un, pour chanter avec lui.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un va monter sur scène avec lui ? Là ? Maintenant ?

-Ouais.

**De toutes parts, des cris stridents s'élèvent dans la salle. Je suppose que chacune espère au fond d'elle être celle que Bill choisira. Il reste un long moment à scruter la foule, la main au dessus de ses yeux, à la recherche d'une fille. Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui et il règne désormais une atmosphère de tension dans la salle, qui est, pour la première fois depuis le début du concert, plongée dans le silence le plus totale. Ses yeux marrons se posent sur plusieurs jeunes filles avant de s'arrêter sur... moi.**

-Toi.

**Désormais, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. On a même posté un projecteur sur moi. Et moi, je reste sans aucune réaction, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'articuler le moindre mot. Doucement, je vois Bill me tendre la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais rien à faire, je reste clouée sur place, n'entendant que les battements de mon coeur se cognant furieusement contre ma poitrine.**

-T'attends quoi exactement ?

**C'est ma soeur. Elle me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.**

-Chloé, dois-je te rappeler que je ne sais pas chanter ?

-Et alors ? Il t'a choisis alors monte sur cette putain de scène !

-Je peux pas !

**Avec force, je sens ses mains m'empoigner et me pousser vers la scène, où le vigile m'attrape et m'aide à passer à travers la barrière. Je grimpe sur la scène et rejoins Bill. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est pas réel. C'est trop beau pour être réel.**

-Hallo ! **Me lance t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**

-Salut, **lui réponds-je, un peu intimidée.**

**Il m'attrape par la taille et me fais la bise. C'est à cet instant que je réalise la chance que j'ai. Je suis sur scène, avec les Tokio Hotel. Je me détends un peu et lance au chanteur un de mes plus beaux sourires. Puis je me dirige vers les autres membres du groupe pour aller les saluer.**

-Hallo Gustav !

-Hallo wie geht's dir ?

_Mon Dieu, ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

**Il a dû deviner que je ne comprenais pas l'allemand, parce qu'il me répète, cette fois-ci en français :**

-Comment tu vas ?

_Son accent est trop mignon !_

-Gut, alles geht gut. Aber...

**Faut que je me rende à l'évidence, mes connaissances en allemand sont tellement limitées que le fait d'avoir pu aligner ces quelques mots dans leur langue appartient au domaine du miracle.**

-Je ne parle pas allemand. Du tout. Désolée. **Lâche-je, en anglais.**

-T'inquiètes c'est pas grave ! **Répond-il, en anglais aussi.**

**Il est sympa Gustav, il se moque pas de moi. Au lieu de ça, il me sourit. Maintenant, direction Georg.**

-Hallo !

_Allons bon c'est reparti. Ai-je une tronche à savoir parler allemand ?_

-Hello Georg, **réponds-je en insistant sur le premier terme pour bien lui faire comprendre que l'allemand et moi ça fait bien plus que deux.**

**Je lui fais la bise et hop, c'est fini. C'était bref. Georg n'est pas le genre de type à parler pendant 107 ans de tout et de rien. Je le laisse donc et me retourne. Et là, mon coeur commence à s'enflammer. Il reste plus que lui.**

-Hello Tom.

**Il me répond pas. J'approche mon visage du sien et là, c'est le drame. Ma bouche glisse légèrement et atterrit... au coin de la sienne.**

_Oh putain, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_

**Sur le coup, j'ai envie de me tuer. De disparaître pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette honte atroce, et le sourire narquois qu'il me lance. Il a l'air de croire que je l'ai fait exprès !**

_Efface ce putain de sourire de ta face !_

-Euh...Danke Tom...

_Danke ? DANKE ? Nan mon Dieu, nan ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai dis DANKE ?!_

**Et voilà, il explose de rire. J'aurais bien aimé le descendre sur place. Pourquoi je me suis trompée ? Pourquoi je sais pas parler allemand ?**

-Euh... No... Not danke... Je voulais dire...

_Merde, comment on dit pardon déjà ? Foutu allemand de merde !_

-Sorry ! Sorry, sorry, sorry ! Stop laughting !

**Il me regarde fixement. Effectivement il a arrêté de rire, mais le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres est encore plus énervant. **

_Je vais le tuer !_

-So, we can start now ! **Lance-je sèchement, sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.**

**Je reviens vers Bill. Il me sourit d'un air compatissant. Apparemment l'épisode le plus humiliant de ma vie n'a échappé à aucun membre du groupe.**

-Bon, on parle en Anglais ok ? **Propose Bill.**

-Ok...

-T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer !** Me dit-il pour me réconforter.**

-Si tu le dis...

**Il me tend un micro et se place devant moi.**

-Qu'est ce que tu veux chanter ?

-Euh... On doit chanter en allemand ?

**Il acquiesce. Après l'accueil peu chaleureux que les fans français avaient réservé à leur album en anglais, ils avaient décidé de faire tous leurs concerts en allemand.**

_C'est bien ma veine, pour une fois ça m'aurait bien arrangé..._

-Ok ben... On peut chanter Durch den monsun ?

**C'est la seule chanson où mon allemand ressemble à peu près à de l'allemand.**

-Ok, durch den monsun !

**Gustav frappe trois coups sur ses baguettes, puis les trois musiciens enchaînent et jouent l'instru de Durch den monsun. J'entends des cris hystériques s'élever de toutes parts. Ca me fait tellement bizarre de les entendre en étant sur scène. Même si je sais qu'aucun cri ne m'ait destiné, les entendre me réconforte et me pousse à me donner à fond. **

**C'est Bill qui commence. Sa voix est si belle qu'elle m'envoute. Puis c'est mon tour. Je respire un coup avant de me lâcher. Le refrain on le chante ensemble, et une sorte d'osmose se crée entre nous. Je suis parfaitement détendue maintenant, et totalement en transe, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chanson s'achève déjà...**

**Les cris reprennent. Les projecteurs sont braqués sur nous. Bill me lance l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Apparemment j'ai plutot bien chanté. Je me retourne vers les autres membres du groupe, qui eux aussi me regardent en souriant.**

_Ouf, ça va j'ai pas tout foiré !_

-C'était bien ? **Crie Bill à l'adresse de la foule, avec son accent terriblement mignon.**

-Oui ! **Hurlent les fans.**

-Danke Vanessa, **me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**Je me tourne vers les autres et leur adresse un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Il est temps pour moi de retourner dans la fosse, au risque de me faire lyncher par les autres fans. Je cherche ma soeur du regard et ne tarde pas à la retrouver. Je m'apprête à descendre de la scène quand je sens qu'on m'arrête.**

-Wait !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dans les coulisses

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Après avoir chanté sur scène avec Bill, je m'apprête à rejoindre la fosse et ma soeur. Mais je sens qu'on me retient par le bras...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**C'est Bill. Il me retient par le bras.**

-Du...

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Il a dû comprendre que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'on me parle en allemand, parce qu'il s'arrête de suite, et grimace à son tour.**

-Tu veux bien euh... regarder le concert là bas ?

**Il me désigne les coulisses du doigt. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me propose de rester dans les coulisses ?**

-La bas ? **Lui réponds-je.** Dans les coulisses ?

-Ja ! Dans les coulisses ja !

-Mais... Je suis pas venue seule, je suis avec ma soeur.

**Je lui montre ma soeur du doigt, qui lutte pour garder sa place contre la barrière.**

-Elle peut venir avec toi !

-Vraiment ? Oh trop bien, merci beaucoup Bill !

-Bitte.

_Bitte ? Pourquoi il me dit s'il te plait ? Ah oui c'est vrai, bitte ça veut aussi dire "de rien"..._

**Je m'approche de ma soeur et m'aperçoit que la plupart des fans qui l'entoure me jettent des regards hostiles. Il était peut-être préférable qu'effectivement je ne retourne pas dans la fosse, ne serait-ce que pour ma survie...**

-Viens Chloé.

-Viens ? **Me répond t-elle.** Viens où ?

-Quelque part.

-Quelque part ? Pas question que je bouge d'ici, le concert n'est pas encore fini !

_Putain mais Chloé tu veux déclencher une émeute ou quoi ? Il suffit que je dise le mot "coulisses" pour qu'on te descende._

-Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait, et suis moi.

-Pas question, je bouge pas d'ici. C'est pas parce que mademoiselle a chanté avec eux que je dois être privée de concert !

_Putain je sens que je vais la buter !_

**Je respire longuement. Il faut que je garde mon calme.**

-Bon Chloé, tu me suis, tout de suite ! Pas de discussion ! Sinan je te plante ici et je me casse, et tu te démerdes pour rentrer !

-Bon, ok... **grommelle t-elle en enjambant la barrière, aidée par le vigile.**

_C'est pas trop tôt..._

-Et maintenant on va où, Einstein ? **me lance t-elle, énervée.**

-Dans les coulisses, **lui réponds-je à voix basse.**

-Quoi ? Dans les...

-Chut ! **La coupe-je en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.** Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Mais comment t'as fait pour...

**Je lui lance un sourire satisfait.**

-Le talent.

_Le talent ? Tu parles, le talent ! Une sacré chance ouais ! Mais je préfère lui faire croire que tout cela est grâce à moi. C'est plus marrant._

-Allez, let's go.

-Ready set go ! **Crie ma soeur, visiblement ravie.**

**C'est cool qu'on puisse les voir toutes les deux, partager avec elle ce moment me rend encore plus heureuse.**

-Au fait, il est comment Bill de près ?

-Magnifique. Encore plus beau que ce que tu crois. Il est, comment dire... Trop magnifique.

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. Je vais crever en le voyant.

-C'est fort probable.

**On se regarde et on rit. Ca y est, on est arrivé dans les coulisses. De là, on voit toute la scène, avec les fans au fond. Le concert se termine, l'ambiance était super, le groupe a merveilleusement joué. Ils disent au revoir à leurs fans et reviennent vers les coulisses. Vers nous.**

-Oh, nos petites françaises ! **Lance Bill en nous voyant, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres.**

_Pourquoi tu veux buter ma soeur cinq secondes après que tu sois rentré ?_

-J'aime les françaises !** Ajoute Georg, les yeux brillants.**

-Vive la France ! **Crie Gustav en se jetant sur un canapé.**

**Seul Tom n'a pas dit un mot en nous voyant. Il reste près de la porte et me fixe, son sourire horriblement agaçant sur les lèvres.**

_Il va me faire chier encore combien de temps avec ça ?_

**Ma soeur me lance un regard mi-affolé, mi-ravi. Bill vient de s'assoire à coté d'elle.**

-Alors, c'était bien ? **Lui demande t-elle.**

_Allez Chloé, c'est le moment de lui en mettre plein la vue, sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice et allemand irréprochable ok ?_

-Ouais, c'était cool ! **Lui répond t-elle, sans sourire, et en français.**

_Et bah voilà..._

-Vous aimez Tokio Hotel ? **demande Georg.**

**Blanc.**

_A ton avis, est-ce qu'on serait venu a votre concert, si on aimait pas Tokio Hotel ?_

-Répondez même pas. Je crois qu'il est définitivement trop con, **lance Tom en avançant vers nous.**

-Je suis fatigué c'est tout,** répond Georg.**

**A ce moment, Gustav se met à bailler très fort, avant de nous lancer un regard gêné.**

-Désolé... **murmure t-il en baissant la tête.**

-Pas grave Gus ! De toute façon moi aussi je suis mort. On rentre ? **Propose Bill.**

-Ouais. J'ai hâte de me pieuter, **répond Tom.**

_Euh... C'est moi ou ils ont totalement zappé qu'on était avec eux ?_

-Vous venez ? **demande alors Bill.**

_Attends, c'est à nous qu'il parle ?_

-On a loué une maison pas très loin. Vous venez avec nous ?

**Je regarde ma soeur. A sa tête, je crois qu'elle est déjà morte. La proposition de Bill l'a achevé. C'est donc à moi de décider.**

_Merci pour ton soutien Chloé..._

-Ok, on y va. Chloé tu viens, on bouge.

**Ma soeur se lève et me suis. On sort de la salle et on suit les autres membres du groupe. Je sais pas où on va atterrir, mais à la limite peu importe.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Auf Wiedersehen und danke

Résumé: Après avoir chanté sur scène avec Bill, je m'apprête à rejoindre la fosse et ma soeur. Mais finalement on nous permet d'aller dans les coulisses et de rencontrer le groupe, qui nous propose de venir chez eux...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Le lendemain, je me réveille dans ce qui semble être un grand lit chaud et moelleux. Ce n'est donc pas mon lit.**

_Putain mais je suis où là ?_

**Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Rien à faire, je ne reconnais rien. Nada. Je m'apprête à sortir de cette chambre quand, en passant devant un miroir, je réalise quelque chose qui me laisse sans voix.**

**Je porte le T-shirt de Tom.**

**Un de ces T-shirts qui ressemblent davantage à une tente qu'à un T-shirt d'ailleurs. Et c'est tout, pas de pantalon, même pas une paire de chaussettes. Un T-shirt, et basta.**

_Qu'est ce que je fous avec le T-shirt de Tom sur moi ?_

**Et là, je réalise un truc encore plus grave.**

_Attends, si je porte le T-shirt de Tom, ça veut quand même pas dire que... Oh my God ! Nan pas possible, je m'en serais souvenu quand même ! J'aurais quand même pas oublié... ça !_

**Je tente de me ressaisir. La seule façon d'en être sûr, c'est de voir avec lui. Donc de sortir de cette pièce pour commencer. Je sors donc de la chambre et marche le long d'un couloir qui aboutit à un petit escalier. En bas j'entends des gens rirent. Je descends donc les marches et atterris dans un salon où se trouvent Gustav et Tom, une tasse de café à la main.**

-Hallo les garçons !

-Salut toi ! Bien dormi ?

-A merveille, **réponds-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé le plus proche.**

**Je fixe Tom quelques secondes, ma question me brûlant les lèvres, sans parvenir à la poser. Comment demander ça à Tom ? Impossible ne serait-ce que d'aborder le sujet. Impossible.**

-Tu veux quelque chose ? **Propose Gustav.**

-Euh ouais, je veux bien.

-Café ?

-Café ?** Répète-je en grimaçant.**

_Il est fou lui, c'est dégueulasse le café !_

-Bon ben thé alors ? **Dit Tom.**

-Thé ? **Réponds-je en ouvrant des grands yeux.**

_Ces Allemands veulent m'assassiner dès le matin ou quoi ?_

-Vous avez pas du chocolat chaud ?

-Du quoi ? **demande Gustav.**

**Il se tourne vers Tom qui hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Aucun des deux n'a compris.**

_Mais quels boulets !_

-Chocolat ! Vous savez pas ce qu'est du chocolat ? **Leur demande-je.**

-Nein.

_Roh putain, mais comment on dit chocolat en allemand ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas appris l'allemand ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

**Je vais dans la cuisine en espérant trouver du chocolat pour leur montrer. En farfouillant à travers la pièce jonchée de papiers de bonbons et de boites de pizza vides, je finis par tomber sur une boite de chocolat en poudre.**

-Ca, chocolat ! **Leur dis-je en leur montrant fièrement ma trouvaille.**

-Ah ! Schokolade !** Crie Gustav.** Ja schokolade !

**Il prend une tasse dans un placard et me prépare du chocolat fumant. Je sers la tasse entre mes mains avant d'en boire une gorgée.**

-Hum... J'adore le chocolat !

**J'ai dû faire un drôle de bruit avant de parler parce qu'ils me regardent bizarrement maintenant. Tom refait ce petit sourire narquois qui m'agace tellement.**

-Hum Vanessa, schokolade schokolade ! **Répète t-il en imitant mon petit cri de satisfaction.**

-Bon ça va là !

-Hum schokolade Vanessa schokolade !

-Ok ça va, j'ai compris ! Bon je vais réveiller ma soeur.

**Je m'apprête à grimper les marches des escaliers en quête de la chambre de ma soeur, en priant le ciel pour qu'il ne me suive pas, quand je réalise qu'effectivement, il a décidé de me suivre.**

_Il a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout !_

**J'ouvre une porte et tombe heureusement sur la chambre de ma soeur. J'imagine même pas comment j'aurais réagis en entrant dans la chambre de Bill ou de Georg.**

-Chloé debout, **lui dis-je en la remuant légèrement.**

-Casse toi, je veux dormir encore...

-Chloé, on est pas chez mémé là ! On est même pas chez nous !

**Elle ouvre grands les yeux et réalise, comme moi quelques minutes auparavant, qu'on n'a effectivement pas passer la nuit chez nous.**

-On est où là ?

-Chez les Tokio Hotel. Tu te souviens pas ?

-Franchement... nan.

-Bienvenue au club ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

**On se regarde.**

_Nan, je refuse d'imaginer qu'il ait pu se passer quoique ce soit._

-Bon tu viens ? Tu vas boire du chocolat ! **Lui dis-je en l'aidant à sortir du lit.**

-Hum Vanessa schokolade schokolade !

_Et voilà, c'est reparti. Il est encore là lui ?_

**Chloé le regarde quelques secondes comme si elle était en face d'un demeuré, puis se tourne vers moi.**

-Il a quoi lui ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire... **Soupire-je.**

-Au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu portes le T-shirt de Tom ?

-Aucune idée...

-Aucune idée ? Tu veux que je te fasse une suggestion ? A mon avis tu...

-Oublie ! **Coupe-je.**

**On descend dans le salon, et je constate que Bill a rejoint Gustav. Contrairement aux autres, il est déjà habillé, maquillé et coiffé.**

-Toujours besoin d'épater les filles frangin ? **Lance Tom à l'adresse de son frère.**

-La ferme. Il faut qu'on parte.

-Pardon ? **demande Tom.**

-T'as bien compris. Notre agent vient d'appeler. On a une séance de dédicaces à faire.

-Où ça ? **demande Gustav.**

-J'ai oublié, **réponds Bill.**

-Ah génial ! **Lance Tom.**

-Et nous on fait quoi ?

**C'est sorti tout seul. J'aime pas trop interrompre leurs conversations mais là j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ils vont quand même pas nous foutre dehors ? On va faire quoi nous, au milieu de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? On sait même pas où on est !**

-Vous avez qu'à rester, **propose Gustav.**

-Ici, sans nous ? **demande Bill.**

-Quoi ? T'as peur qu'elles nous pillent nos fringues ? **Réponds Tom.**

-Mais nan mais...

-Mais rien du tout, on va pas les foutre dehors, donc elles restent ! **Tranche Tom.**

-Ok, moi ça me va, **répond Bill en nous souriant.** Et maintenant, on a un méga problème à régler...

**Les autres ont soudainement l'air grave. Je me demande ce qui peut en être la cause.**

-Qui se dévoue pour aller réveiller Georg ?

!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!:-:!

**Une heure plus tard, ils sont tous prêts à partir. C'est le moment de leur dire au revoir. Ma soeur et moi s'avançons vers eux pour leur faire la bise.**

-Au revoir Vanessa... **murmure Bill en me prenant dans ses bras.**

-Au revoir...

**Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues avant de me détacher de lui. Puis je me tourne vers Gustav, qui me sourit chaleureusement.**

-Salut petite Française ! A bientôt !

_A bientôt ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'on se revoit un jour, mais si c'est le cas j'en serais la première ravie._

-Au revoir Gustav.

-Et si tu veux, tu peux prendre le schokolade dans la cuisine, **me glisse t-il dans l'oreille.**

-Danke Gustav ! **Réponds-je en riant.**

**Vraiment adorable ce Gustav. Puis c'est au tour de Georg. En m'avançant vers lui, je le vois bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De toute évidence il n'est pas matinal et tout ça semble le faire royalement chier.**

-Bye,** murmure t-il.**

-Hum hum, **réponds-je en hochant la tête.**

**Il me colle un bisou furtif sur la joue avant de bailler à nouveau.**

_Dis tout de suite que je te fais chier..._

**Et enfin, c'est au tour de Tom. La casquette penchée sur le coté, il me fixe avec intérêt. Je vois ses yeux me détailler des pieds à la tête, ce qui me plonge dans l'embarras. Je me plante devant lui sans rien dire, les mains sur les hanches. Il reste là à me regarder, puis me sourit.**

-Alors tu pars...

-C'est toi qui part !

-Oui mais moi ce soir je reviens. Toi tu seras plus là...

-Crois moi je serais bien restée plus longtemps.

-J'aurais bien aimé...

**Il m'attrape par la taille et me sert dans ses bras.**

-Je t'aime bien Vanessa, **me dit-il en français avec cet accent qui me fait craquer.**

**Je relève la tête vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Doucement, il rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche. C'est comme si mon coeur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. Pourtant je le regarde, l'air surpris.**

-Danke Vanessa... **me dit-il, la voix rauque.**

**Puis il se décolle de moi et part rejoindre les autres membres du groupe qui l'attendait devant la porte. Ils sortent tous les quatre en silence et disparaissent de mon champ de vision.**

-Ma chère sœur serait-elle tombée amoureuse ? **Lance alors Chloé derrière moi.**

-Tais-toi...

-Dis moi, juste pour info, tu comptes lui rendre quand son T-shirt à l'homme de ta vie ?

_Et merde, son T-shirt !_

**Je me précipite vers la sortie et cours dehors, pieds nus. Ils ne sont pas encore partis, heureusement. Ils sont en train de grimper dans une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Leur départ est imminent.**

-Tom !

**Celui-ci se retourne et me regarde, l'air étonné.**

-Tom, ton T-shirt !

_Il me regarde pendant un instant, puis revint sur ses pas et me rejoins._

-Was ?

-Ton T-shirt, je fais quoi avec ?

-Garde le. En souvenir. Pour pas m'oublier.

_Comme si je pouvais l'oublier..._

-Danke Tom.

**J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir. Je vois son visage s'illuminer. Et dire que c'est comme ça que tout à commencer... Il me caresse tendrement la joue, puis retourne vers la berline. Il grimpe dedans avant que la berline démarre dans un crissement de pneus, et j'ai juste le temps de voir quatre mains s'agiter à l'arrière de la voiture avant qu'elle disparaisse au loin.**

-Ils vont me manquer... Il va me manquer...

**J'attrape le haut du T-shirt de Tom et en respire le parfum. C'est bien celui de Tom. Je me serre à l'intérieur avant de rentrer dans la maison. C'est sûr, jamais je ne l'oublierais...**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plait )

Gros b'sous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires

VTK


End file.
